The false walls stretched by the angles conventionally comprise at least one stretched flexible sheet made from an elastic material, for example made of vinyl polychloride (PVC), provided along each of its edges with at least one loop, and a cable housed in said loops, said cables being fastened to the walls or to the ceiling of an indoor space in a building in order to maintain said sheet in position.
One of the main difficulties encountered in the technique of installing this type of false wall is that this sheet, in order to provide a good appearance, must be strongly stretched. However, false walls are generally arranged in rooms with a relatively large surface area, which requires substantial tensioning forces to be exerted on each of the ends of the cables. Furthermore, the cables that have a certain elasticity have a tendency to become deformed in particular straight from their point of fastening under the effect of the tension exerted by the sheet. A sheet is then obtained of which the edges are not straight and which is generally wrinkled in the vicinity of its angles, which can damage the sheet and has an appearance which is not very pleasing.
Another difficulty consists in the tensioning of said cables because in general the access to the point of fastening of the latter is particularly exiguous in order to not alter the appearance of the entire false wall by leaving too much space between the latter and the wall or the ceiling.